1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with a camera shake correcting apparatus capable of driving a frame member holding an image pickup device to be displaced within a two-dimensional plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image pickup apparatus applying an image pickup device such as a digital camera having a camera shake correcting function, an image pickup unit mounted with an image pickup device such as a CCD incorporates a camera shake correcting apparatus built in a lens barrel so as to be shift-movable within a plane orthogonal to an optical axis of a photographing optical system, that drives the image pickup unit to be displaced within the above described plane so as to correct detected camera shake.
The above described image pickup device is disposed on the image pickup unit by being mounted on a flexible printed circuit for connection of an image pickup device (hereinafter described as “CCD connection FPC”). Therefore, the above described CCD connection FPC needs to be supported in such a way that the FPC can be bent and deformed so as to allow the above described shift movement of the image pickup unit without producing resistance when the photographing unit moves on the above described plane.